megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Guts Man
}} is a civil engineering Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was created by Dr. Light to work alongside Bomb Man for the purpose of land reclamation and construction. Guts Man possesses great physical strength, being capable of lifting and transporting heavy objects, including rocks of over two tons, with little effort. In battle, he can use his Super Arm to throw heavy objects, such as boulders and blocks, at his enemies. He can also use his strength to hit his enemies with a powerful tackle, and make the ground shake with his jumps. In terms of his personality, he is similar to that of a typical construction foreman; while he can be hot-tempered, impatient and unreasonable, he is passionate about his line of work, is more intelligent than his appearance and mannerisms would initially suggest, and cares deeply for the well-being of his colleagues when on the job. Guts Man enjoys karaoke, and is good friends with Stone Man, but he also doesn't like to see any arguments from his workers or his other robot brothers, or even get into one. Guts Man, alongside Cut Man, are the bosses with most appearances in the series. Guts Man and Cut Man also appeared in all episodes of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, and his GutsMan.EXE counterpart is a major character in the Mega Man Battle Network series. There is also a huge tank with his form in Mega Man 2, Guts Tank, a modified version of him in Mega Man 7, Guts Man G, and other robots that bear a resemblance to his design, like Guts Hover, Gamma, Stone Man, Concrete Man and Gori-Three. Video game appearances ''Mega Man Dr. Wily reprogrammed Guts Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world. As such, Guts Man appears as a boss and is defeated by Mega Man. He is weak to Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb. In the walls of the last stage from Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant, there are several Guts Men visible in the walls, suggesting that Dr. Wily was producing copies of him. Mega Man fights against Guts Man again in the same stage, but it is unknown if he is the original repaired or a Copy Robot. Strategy Guts Man will jump around the room towards Mega Man. His jumps will shake the ground, which will knock Mega Man over and immobilize him for a second if he's on the ground, so jumping when he lands can avoid the brunt of it. He cannot jump in the left corner, so if he comes really close to Mega Man, he will jump backwards. After jumping around for a bit, a boulder will drop on his hand and he will throw it at Mega Man. The block will hit the other blocks, so the block will break into smaller blocks. He will then repeat this pattern. Mega Man Powered Up A remake of the first game. Guts Man is shown to have average intelligence, and usually tells his enemies to go home, because ''"little boys don't belong here", due to his stage being a construction site. Most of his lines are related to work. When encountered as a boss, his entrance is simply rising from the ground encased in blocks and then bursts through them. Like the original game, Guts Man attacks by jumping and throwing rocks, but after losing half of his health, if difficulty is set to Normal or Hard Mode, he will occasionally burrow into the ground and try to jump out from below the player with a block. On Hard Mode, he throws the block upon rising and then burrows into the ground again twice. This burrowing technique is similar to Drill Man's attack from Mega Man 4. On Easy Mode, Guts Man does not cause earthquakes with his jumps, does not burrow underground, and receives knockback from the player's attacks. Guts Man is weak to Time Man's Time Slow, but if Mega Man defeats him using only the Mega Buster, he becomes a playable character. As a playable character, Guts Man is able to create blocks from thin air and then throw them using the Super Arm. He can also use them as platforms to reach high areas and pass by some hazards, but only five can be used at a time, and he can't make them on conveyor belts. This ability is somewhat slow in combat, as Guts Man must create the block, pick it up, and then throw it; it also cannot hit smaller enemies at ground level. ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise Playable characters may temporarily transform into Guts Man under certain conditions. If the Guts Man player stops on the building of other player, he will downgrade it with the Super Arm. Mega Man: The Power Battle Guts Man is one of the six bosses from the "Mega Man 1~2" course. He is weak to Crash Man's Crash Bomb. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Guts Man is one of the six bosses from the "Recover the New Parts" course. He is weak to Napalm Man's Napalm Bomb. He could summon Mets if he uses his Super Arm and then ram at a character. Mega Man: Battle & Chase As Guts Man is a big robot that uses a lot of energy, he enters the competition with the vehicle Wild Arms so he can use the prize money to buy as many Energy Tanks as possible. In his ending, he commemorates his victory with a karaoke song, but no one likes his singing and he falls on his stock of Energy Tanks. '''Losing quotes:' *''I'll be back!'' *''I won't forget this. And I won't forget you!'' ''Super Adventure Rockman In this game, Mega Man can only fight against Bubble Man or Heat Man. When Mega Man meets Guts Man, he says that he found the other robot Mega Man could not fight defeated, and he gives the special weapon of the boss to Mega Man. If the player lose to Heat Man, Guts Man will appear offscene to save Mega Man and the player will have the choice to fight against the boss again the game or quit. Chokkan! Rockman In the mini-game , Mega Man must dodge the rocks throw by Guts Man. After dodging all rocks, Guts Man will try to throw a rock that is twice his size, but he is unable to hold it and is smashed by the rock, completing the mini-game. Rockman ×over Guts Man appears as a boss in the 25th Anniversary Special World of ''Rockman ×over, and also in Battle Memory. A special event has as boss an upgraded Guts Man with wood attribute. ''Rockman Strategy Featured as both an antagonist and optional ally, Guts Man first appears in the Mine Cave in Southern Asia. Here he is an ally of Metal Man, both of them being sent to aid Gemini under Dr. Wily's orders. Guts Man also teamed up with Cloud Man and Ice Man to hold Duo captive, only to be defeated by Mega Man's team. Other appearances *Guts Man has a short appearance in the ending of ''Mega Man 3. *Guts Man appears as a data CD in Mega Man & Bass. *Guts Man has a cameo appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 7, the top of his head being slightly visible below Cut Man in the newspaper. Also, Dr. Wily steals a Guts Man from the robot museum and modifies him into Guts Man G. It is unknown if the stolen Guts Man is the original, a copy, or a replica. *Guts Man has a short appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 8. Guts Man G also has a cameo appearance as a toy in Clown Man's stage. *The loading screen from the first Mega Man game in Mega Man: Anniversary Collection shows Guts Man and Fire Man. *Guts Man is a boss in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. *Guts Man appears on the TV in the bar in Yosyonke City in Mega Man Legends 2. *Guts Man is the fourth boss in the Rockman map from Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken. The player must answer eight questions correctly to defeat him. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Complete Works data とちかいたく用ロボット。 とてもがんじょうなボディをもっている。 いわ攻撃だけよければ、カンタンにたおせる。 Translation: Land reclamation function robot. He has a very sturdy body. If you can just avoid his rock attacks, you can easily defeat him. Rockman Battle & Fighters data Power Battle: :とちかいたくさぎょううようロボットとしてかいはつされた。とくしゅごうきんでできているため、つうようしないぶきもおおい。とくしゅぶきはスーパーアームじゃ。 :Translation: A robot created for land development work. As he was made of a special alloy, he doesn't hold many weapons. Special weapon is Super Arm. Power Fighters: :ＰＢにもとうじょうしたガッツマンはロックマン１からとうじょうとちかいはつようとしてつくられたロボットだけにとてもパワフルできょだいないわをかるがるなげつけてくるこうげきにきをつけなければならないぞ。 :Translation: Gutsman appeared in Rockman 1 and also appeared in PB. A very powerful robot created for land development, can easily throw huge rocks, be careful of his attacks. Stage enemies Enemies in Guts Man's stage: *Big Eye *Bunby Heli *Met *Pickelman Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage per unit that Guts Man will receive from each special weapon from the original Mega Man. Dialogues from Mega Man Powered Up As a Boss Get-to-battle quote: "I got guts." Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Mega Man: Time to punch out and go home, Gutsman! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Go home before you get hurt! Roll: Get a hold of yourself! You're bothering other people, you know?! You're making me mad! Guts Man: Hey, there's work to be done around... Ah, alright, missy, I'll forgive you... Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Proto Man: Stop. This isn't your site anyway. Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Cut Man: ...But you were so kind before, Mr. Gutsman. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Ice Man: You're coming with me, soldier! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Guts Man: You don't have a permit to have fun here, Bombman! Bomb Man: Not looking your usual cool self, Gutsman... Fighting, fireworks, festivals—that's where it's at! Guts Man: Think you can set off fireworks with me, your superior? Well, ain't you just special! Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Fire Man: Evil! Remember my name! For I am Fireman! My flame of justice will have its revenge on you! Guts Man: Yeah, I'm bad. So what? I'm also your boss! Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Elec Man: Even if you were to call lightning from the sky with your thunderous voice, you will never pierce my gorgeous heart... Guts Man: Ha, let's see what you'd say if a rock fell on your head! Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Time Man: If you disappeared, that would be the speediest solution here. Guts Man: I ain't got time for you, moron. If I get fired, your time's up, too! Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Oil Man: Hey! What's up, old man? I know you totally dig your work and all, but how about chillin' out and listenin' to what I gotta say! Guts Man: I ain't got use for an oil seller on my site! Get outta here! As Playable Mega Man?: "Gutsman, I just signed with Dr. Wily. Wanna join our project?" Guts Man: "The Doc ain't just my Pops, he's much more than that. So I gotta turn your project down." Mega Man?: "Whatever, hard-head. Never had much hope for you anyway." Yellow Devil: "Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo bumomomomo bumo!" Guts Man: "You got a nice frame on you! But you won't win if we start matchin' muscles, pound for pound!" Yellow Devil: "Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!!" Copy Guts Man: "Yo, Muscle-head! Let's get this power match on! There's nothin' better than brute strength, after all." Guts Man: "Heeey! Those arms, those legs, that frame--top of the line parts! If I win, you're workin' for me!" Copy Guts Man: "What?! Hey, hey...wait a sec!!" Other media Mega Man .]] Guts Man appeared in every episode of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, as one of Doctor Wily's main henchmen alongside Cut Man. In the cartoon, all brawn and very little in the way of brains would be the best way to describe Guts Man, who was often referred to also as "Gutsy" on the show. While Guts Man is a very strong and deadly opponent because of his immense strength and resistance, he usually finds himself on the losing side thanks to his stupidity. This Guts Man has a very square blue jaw, where the video game Guts Man had a more round beige jaw, and this Guts Man also has grey feet with blue lines while his video game counterpart has red feet. Other than that, there's not much difference. He was voiced by Garry Chalk. Chalk had previously voiced King Hippo on Captain N: The Game Master; ''who was very similar in personality to this version of Guts Man. Guts Man also had his own action figure based on his cartoon counterpart. Curiously however, advertisements showed the figure packaged with a chunk of brick wall, which could be inserted into the peg-based blasters of the toys of other characters. The actual toy, however, instead came packaged with a fire hydrant with the same ability. Captain N: The Game Master Guts Man appears along with the other five original Robot Masters in the fifth episode of the cartoon ''Captain N: The Game Master. He somewhat resembles his game counterpart, only with a dark blue and orange colour scheme, no helmet, and a much smaller lower jaw. Here, he acted as a subordinate to Cuts Man, and only appeared on-screen for about four seconds before being dematerialized by Captain N's Zapper. Mega Man Megamix In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Guts Man is taller than his video game counterpart, featuring a more elaborate and geometric design complemented with many construction-based visual motifs. His alloy is the most resistant of Dr. Light's robots. When Dr. Wily reprogrammed Dr. Light's robots in "The Birth of Mega Man", Guts Man is the last of the six robots that Mega Man faces. As the Mega Buster doesn't work against him, Mega Man used the Hyper Bomb to damage the inner components of Guts Man, deactivating him. He is later fixed by Dr. Light to help in deactivating Wily's base. In "R Destruction Order", the government decides to dispose all six of Dr. Light's robots for their criminal actions, but Wood Man rescues them, asking them to join Wily again. Guts Man refuses, and helps Mega Man to fight against Air Man and other Wily robots. After this event, the government forgave the six robots. Guts Man also appeared in other stories and in Mega Man Gigamix. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Other appearances Guts Man appeared in the manga Rockman, Rockman 8, Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, and Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. He also appears in the Brazilian comic Novas Aventuras de Megaman, where he is named Killer and bears a resemblance to the way he appears in the Ruby-Spears cartoon. Guts Man can be seen in a single panel from the Rockman & Forte manga, helping to repair the large damage that Ground Man caused to the city. Gallery Artwork MM-GutsMan.jpg|Guts Man's original Mega Man artwork. 03-GutsMan-Specs.jpg|Guts Man character sheet from "Mega Man Official Complete Works". MMPUGutsman.jpg|Guts Man in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUGutsManB.png|Guts Man in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUGutsConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. BC-GutsManWildArmsV2.jpg|Alternate overseas version of Guts Man and his Wild Arms. File:SARGutsMan.jpg|Guts Man in Super Adventure Rockman. SFXACGutsman.png|Guts Man in Street Fighter x All Capcom. MegaManArchieC002V.png|Guts Man in the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics. BombMegamix.png|Guts Man in Mega Man Megamix. Gutsman.jpg|Guts Man in Mega Man Megamix. R1GutsMan.png|Guts Man in the Rockman manga. R8GutsMen.png|Fake Guts Men in the Rockman 8'' manga.'' R8GutsMan.png|Guts Man in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FGutsMan.png|Guts Man's cameo in the Rockman & Forte manga. 4komaGuts.png|Guts Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. sdfhk.JPG|Guts Man's silhouette in the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U trailer Misc MM7scene4.png|Guts Man's cameo in the opening scene from Mega Man 7. MM7Museum4.png|Guts Man in Mega Man 7. Intuition-7.jpg|Guts Man in Chokkan! Rockman. Rockmanpuzzle4.png|Guts Man in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. RODRN4.jpg|Guts Man in the first teaser from Rockman Online. Gutsmanactionfigure.jpg|Guts Man action figure from the Mega Man cartoon show. Trivia s.]] *Guts Man (along with Bomb Man) was one of the only Robot Masters from the first Mega Man game that didn't appear in its Game Boy equivalent. *The top bit of Guts Man's head resembles a Met helmet, identifying both as construction robots. *Guts Man and Splash Woman have the same interest: karaoke. *Guts Man's original pose from Mega Man: Battle & Chase has him flexing one arm, but as it resembles the offensive gesture "Bras d'honneur", it was considered unacceptable in regions outside of Japan and an alternate art of Guts Man with both arms up was done."This Guts Man was done for the overseas versions after we found out his original pose was not acceptable over there. Up to this point, my process involved line drawings, tracing paper, and my Rotring, so having to redraw this was kind of a pain. (laughs)" -Shinsuke Komaki Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corps., 2009. pg.88. Retrieved on March 9, 2011. However, the instruction booklet from the European version used the original art, the alternate version's usage being unknown. *In the third volume of the Mega Man Megamix series, in the story "The Greatest Enemy in History", Guts Man can be seen riding his "Wild Arms" car from Battle & Chase, whereas Cut Man is riding Rush Jet. *In Mega Man Powered Up, Guts Man can easily defeat any of the other robot masters (including the false Mega Man) by trapping them in blocks. At maximum, Guts Man can have 4 blocks on screen. The player can use just 3 to trap them (although this can be difficult for some), then repeatedly summon a fourth and smash it against the prison-wall. Some of the small chunks will penetrate the wall and damage the boss, making an easy win. *An early sketch from the cover art of Rockman's Soccer shows that Guts Man was once planned for the game, but he was scrapped and replaced by Proto Man. *Guts Man's advantage over Time Man during the battle against the latter is a reference to breaking alarm clocks given the right amount of stress and/or strength in pop-culture. References See also Related pages and similar enemies: *Bomb Man *Stone Man *Guts Tank *Guts Man G *Guts Hover de:Guts Man es:Guts Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Characters voiced by Tommy James Category:Mega Man characters Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Mega Man: Battle & Chase Racers Category:Rockman Strategy